Greenuts (film)
Greenuts is a 1993 Irish-American computer-animated comedy film based on the original 1990 short film of the same name, produced by Geo Animation Studios and distributed by Paramount Pictures. Directed by Jake Sharratt, Greenuts was the first feature-length computer-animated film and the first theatrical film produced by Geo Animation Studios. It was animated by the Canadian animation studio Lix FX, which has been later acquired by Geo Animation Studios. The film features the voices of David Spade, Neil Patrick Harris, John Cleese, Jodi Benson, Seth Green, Christopher Lee, Max Casella and Sharratt as BallCone. Greenuts originated in a poem written by Jake Sharratt in 1984, before the founding of Geo Animation Studios, when he thought about making a computer animated short film based on the prom. However, Chris Jones convinced him to make a film based on the short film in 1990, the time Geo Animation Studios was founded, and the film was put quickly into active development by Sharratt after the rights were bought by the studio in April 14, 1991. The film was released in theaters on November 19, 1993 in the United States and Canada and on December 8, 1993 in the United Kingdom. The film was re-released in 3D on June 8, 2013. The film was met with universal acclaim, and grossed over $383 million worldwide, against a budget of $59 million. Greenuts was followed by two sequels, Greenuts 2: the 2nd Film Begins ''in 1997 and ''Greenuts 3: the 10th Geo Animation Studios film ''in 2007. A fourth film, titled ''Greenuts 4: A New Beginning, was released on November 26, 2015. Plot Coming soon! Cast *David Spade as Cube Greenut, a grey cube *Neil Patrick Harris as Blockhead, a cube-shaped shape figure *John Cleese as Mr. Cube, a British cube and Cube's uncle with a mustache, a top hat, as well as a monocle over his left eye *Jodi Benson as Sally Greenut, a human caretaker of the shapes and Tommy's wife *Seth Green as Tommy Greenut, a human and Sally's husband *Christopher Lee as King Frankie, the king of Shape Gardens *Max Casella as Edwin, a tot *Kelsey Grammer as The Evil Camera, a living security camera with a computer voice who hated shapes *Jack Angel as Benny Greenut *Tony Jay as Narrator More coming soon! Production In July 10, 1984, As director Jake Sharratt's upbringing in New York was associated with the feeling of solitude, the filmmaker was largely fascinated by holidays during his childhood. Sharratt wrote [[Greenuts (poem)|three-page poem titled Greenuts]]. At the time Geo Animation Studios was founded, it caught Chris Jones's attention and the studio decided to make it into a movie. After buying the rights to the film, Sharratt quickly put the film in active development in April 1, 1991. On May 2, 1991, Geo Animation Studios announced the beginning of the production on its first CGI animated film Greenuts. Sharratt had thought about making a computer animated film of the poem and the short film before, when the short film was released in 1990, before Paramount acquiring Geo, where Steve Carell would play Cube and Seth Green would play BallCone. Music The film score was composed by John Powell. Release Marketing On November 5, 1993, Burger King began promotions for the film, giving out a selection of nine exclusive Candy Caddies based on the Greenuts characters, in Big Kids Meal and Kids Meal orders. M&M's released packages of the characters and came with a code for the Greenuts video game. This was to support the film's VHS release. Books In September 1993, ten books related to the movie were published: Greenuts: The Junior Novel, Meet the Greenuts, Greenuts: The Original Storybook, The Revenge of the Evil Camera, Little Shape, Big Shape, Friends in Need, The Art of Greenuts, Greenuts (Look & Find), Greenuts: Game Book and Greenuts: Coloring & Activity Book. Video game A video game based on the film, was released in North America and Europe on November 28, 1993 for Super Nintendo Entertainment System, Sega Genesis, Sega Game Gear, Sega Master System, Game Boy, Amiga, and Sega CD. The game was published by Acclaim Entertainment (Flying Edge for Sega consoles) and Virgin Interactive for the Amiga. Home media The film was released on August 3, 1994 on VHS and LaserDisc. The release included a short film, titled Shoe. A DVD release was followed on August 19, 1998, together with Greenuts 2: The 2nd Film Begins, as well as other Paramount DVDs. It contained no special features. Greenuts was released a second time in October 27, 2001. The release included an audio commentary by Sharratt and MacFarlene, a 28-minute making-of documentary, a gallery of concept art, storyboards, test footage and deleted scenes. Sharratt's Greenuts (1990), Ball (1991) and Shoe (1994) were also included. On July 17, 2013, Paramount Home Entertainment released the film on Blu-ray to celebrate the 20th anniversary of the Greenuts ''franchise. The release is a 3-disc combo pack including a Blu-ray 3D disc, Blu-ray Disc and a DVD that includes both a DVD and digital copy of the film. Reception Critical repetition Ever since its original 1993 release, ''Greenuts has received universal acclaim from critics; Review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes gives a score of 77% based on 463 reviews, with an average score of 8.3/40. Box Office The film made $46,312,454 on its opening weekend debuting at #1. It made $176,387,405 domestically and $206,869,731 elsewhere for a worldwide total of $383,257,136 worldwide. It became the 18th highest grossing film behind Jurassic Park. Awards Greenuts received 28 nominations including an Oscar nomination for Best Animated Feature Film. Sequels and spin-offs Greenuts ''had two sequels including ''Greenuts 2: the 2nd Film Begins ''and ''Greenuts 3: the 10th Geo Animation Studios film. A fourth film, Greenuts 4: A New Beginning ''is set to be released on November 26, 2014. There were also one holiday special called ''Greenuts: A Very Special Christmas, a television series called Greenuts ''ran from 1994 to 2005, a television series spin-off featuring BallCone titled ''The Adventures of BallCone, which was aired on January 7, 2014 and It was originally planned to be a feature film spin-off to Greenuts, but it failed. Trivia *Jake Sharratt tried at least 30 different voices for BallCone. *Originally, The plot is going be about after finding the rare Atlantis tablet, a bunch of Greenuts go back in time to when Atlantis existed, but was scrapped. Gallery Posters Greenuts 1 poster.jpg|Theatrical release poster Greenuts 1 Korean Poster.jpg|South Korean poster (BallCone promo poster) Greenuts 1 DVD.jpg|The DVD cover (From 1998) Greenuts 1 Japanese poster.jpg|Japanese poster Logos Greenuts.png|The logo for the film, which uses the logo for the franchise. Greenuts Japanese logo.png|Japanese logo Greenuts Korean logo.png|South Korean logo Greenuts Chinese logo.png|Chinese logo Greenuts Spanish logo.png|Spanish logo Greenuts Portuguese logo.png|Portuguese logo Greenuts Hebrew logo.png|Hebrew logo Category:Movies Category:Featured Category:Greenuts Category:Geo Animation Studios Wiki Category:Greenytoons Universe Wikia